


Hated you from hello

by Hatchico



Series: Shizaya one-shots [6]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hatred, M/M, Post-デュラララ!!×２ 結 | Durarara!!x2 Ketsu, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchico/pseuds/Hatchico
Summary: Izaya hates Shizuo. That's been true for years now at least that's what everyone thinks. But the truth is there's not just hate boiling in his veins but love as well.He hates that he loves Shizuo





	Hated you from hello

"You know if you keep this up I swear you really are going to end up in an early grave," Shinra said to Izaya as he finished checking him to make sure nothing was broken. "You're lucky you only have a sprained wrist this time."

"Don't blame me for that monster's actions."

"Now Izaya, we all know you're the one who always provokes him"

"Not my fault he's so easy to rile up," Izaya said with a casual shrug of his shoulders

"I really don't know why you keep bothering him when you claim to hate him so much." Shinra paused before adding, "Do you still? No that can't be it..."

But the look Izaya gave him told him all he needed to know and he couldn't help but chuckle before he began laughing like a mad man.

"You still like him? Jesus Christ Izaya you really are obsessed with him."

Izaya looked annoyed and stood abruptly "I'm leaving."

Shinra tried to calm himself quickly before saying, "After all these years and you still don't have the guts to tell him. You really are pretty pathetic for a self-proclaimed god."

Izaya smirked at him "Keep talking and I'll make sure to send Celty away on a very long pick up job."

That seemed to shut Shinra up who simply smiled at him. "I know you're afraid of rejection which is understandable given your relationship. Still, if you stop bothering him as you do and plant the idea of romance I'm sure he'd come around. In fact, I say it'd be good for both of you. You're the only ones who seem to be able to put up with each other."

"Like that would ever happen. Shinra I may be in love but I'm certainly not delusional."

"Ah, at least you can admit it out loud. That's a good start."

"Besides Shinra, just because I love him doesn't mean I've stopped hating him. I don't want to give him the satisfaction of having someone who loves him."

"You really are the worst." Shinra joked, "You're jealous that he has people who care for him while you have nobody...well besides me I guess."

Izaya gasped dramatically, "Such cruel words. What a terrible friend you are."

"Someone needs to point it out for you since you're so dense when it comes to this stuff. You're so strong when it comes to physical stuff but when it comes to the emotional things you become so delicate, it's almost sad if it weren't you."

"What are you trying to prove? That I can't handle emotions?"

"It's not that you can't handle them it's that you choose to not deal with them and just ignore them completely."

Izaya was about to say more when the door opened up where a tall blond stood at the doorway. He had a calm expression before he noticed Izaya and snarled getting ready to rip the door off its hinges if Shinra hadn't spoken up,

"Shizuo I hope you refrain from destroying anything in here. You and Izaya just got done fighting and besides, he was just leaving anyway so relax." Shinra said nervously looking between the two.

Izaya made a hmph sound before walking past Shizuo and out the door. Shinra wasn't surprised that Shizuo spun on his heels and followed after him since he knew that whenever Izaya was involved Shizuo was always just so angry. He wished the two would just get along but knew if that day would ever come all of Tokyo would freeze over. In the end, he guessed that was just how the world was. Shizuo and Izaya were just born to be enemies.

"Shizu-chan why are you following me?"

"I want to know what you're up to."

Izaya paused and turned to him looking annoyed, "I'm going home, you oaf. What else would I be doing after being injured? Not everything I do is some grand plot. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Who were you talking about with Shinra?"

"What?"

"I heard you talking with Shinra. Well, I didn't know it was you since your voice was kinda muffled but you said you loved a person you hate."

"I didn't know you were the nosy type. What does it have to do with you?"

"I don't want you to ruin someone's life just because you have conflicting emotions for them."

"Who says I hadn't already?" Izaya said without thinking

"Who is it?"

"Why would I tell you? In fact, why do you even care? Don't tell me you're jealous or something?"

"I don't want you hurting someone like that. That's while I'll suffer from dealing with you. So keep focusing on me Izaya, until one of us finally dies."

Izaya looked at him oddly and Shizuo wondered what he was thinking before finally, Izaya said in a tone that he could only describe as intense and honestly the way Izaya was looking at him so earnestly scared him a bit.

"That better be a promise." He looked happy, genuinely happy with the prospect of having Shizuo in his life until he was dead. It was truly the best thing he could ever hear from the blond's lips. It almost made him want to declare his love on the spot but he held his tongue.

He stepped closer and grinned, "Rember Shizuo if you want me gone than you have to kill me. Kill me and show the world that you're a monster. Not a human that I would love unconditionally."

' There Shinra I said it...well I know you would say this doesn't count but as we both know I'm a coward' He laughed

Izaya then twirled away from him and ran off

-

They would see each other nearly every day after that. While Shizuo became calmer and less violent Izaya became the opposite. He was jealous of all the friends Shizuo had and how he was slowly drifting away from Izaya. Finally, he snapped and everyone was paying for it. The whole city was in turmoil and Izaya? Well, he was doing his best to kill Shizuo. That or have him kill him. Either way, he wasn't going to stop until one of them was dead. He was sure it was going to be him. He had never seen Shizuo so absolutely gone like this before. He was definitely going to murder him in front of all these people and he couldn't help but laugh pitifully.

But when it comes to Shizuo he should have known that things would never go as he would hope. With Shizuo's Kouhai here pointing a gun at him he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to die like that. He wanted the last thing he ever felt to be Shizuo's strong hands destroying him completely, not this woman. He couldn't stand the thought.

"You know Shizu-chan." Izaya started interrupting him from whatever he was trying to say to the Russian. "I hate you. I've always hated you for making me love you. So kill me. Kill the only one who will ever love you." He grinned sadistically. There, now he won't have any regrets.

Of course, Shizuo paused and everything seemed to happen so fast. A bright light flashed and soon enough he was in the safety of the passenger's seat with Kine driving. He chuckled and looked down seeing shadow's around his wound.

"Isn't this great."

"You're lucky to be alive. I'll take you to the nearest hospital."

"No. Keep driving, I don't want to be anywhere near this city."

"Are you crazy? You'll die."

"Just keep driving," Izaya said no longer smiling. Kine never saw him look so serious before so he simply nodded and they drove in silence.

Izaya turned to look out the window. He smiled slightly as he saw his own reflection before he closed his eyes and slumped in his seat. 

He hoped that he'd never see Shizuo again. After all, in the end, he lost and so he was going to pay the price. He was going to die or he was never going to walk again. He just knew it. So, to further punish himself he vowed to never go back to that city. No, not even anywhere close to it.

This was Izaya's penance


End file.
